


in the depths of the void...

by Rizza Harley (verifiedSanctuary)



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Evillious Chronicles, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Homestuck, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Kingdom Hearts, Vocaloid
Genre: Adoption, Chocobos, Cloud is a dork, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Glenn Mabile - Freeform, I need help, Multi, Protective Roxas, Reader-Insert, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Social Media, Texting, cloud ends up adopting a bunch of kids, cloud is a dad, guys im litereally shitting out plot bunnies hree, have fun reading...this pile of garbage, i have other stories too, in the future maybe, oh thats right, probably, really short stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-25 07:29:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verifiedSanctuary/pseuds/Rizza%20Harley
Summary: ...is the potential of something more.This is just a series of ideas I have for fics that may or may not become something more. Read at your own risk, but I do hope you enjoy these one-shots. Or. Plot Bunnies.1 - Kingdom Hearts, Roxas-centric (?? You'll see.)2 - Evillious Chronicles, Clarith+Michaela, but weirder.3 - KHR/Homestuck, Rose-as-Tsuna. Contains a carnivore.4 - FFVII/Kingdom Hearts, Strife Family with a twist ;).5 - Kingdom Hearts, Roxas-centric pt. 2





	1. Roxas has Issues with the Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hello. Here I'll be posting literally anything I've written that don't go anywhere other than pure self-indulgent fun and mayhem. Thanks!
> 
> Also, please feel free to give me prompts or something. Catch me at my tumblr, either harley-style or spicyraba-neku. The latter is purely TWEWY shitposting.

"So you're _not_ in love with (Name)?"

If there was anything Roxas wanted to do right now, it was to find himself a cliff, hopefully tall enough to kill him once he flung himself off the edge.

Sadly, not all wishes could come true.

"For the last time," Roxas hissed out, emphasizing the word _last_ with a grit of his teeth. "No. (Name) is not my type."

Ventus and Axel (Oh, wonders of wonders) both frowned at him, the blonde on the left giving him a harsher stare. Not that Roxas immediately cared, though.

"Everyone's in love with her though," his other self, who he was going to call Strife, for convenience, commented from behind the red head and his twin.

Roxas grinded his teeth and shouldered past them.

God had truly abandoned Roxas, hadn't he? He thought he was done with this bullshit.

Well, obviously not, if Fate had enough of a bad sense of humor to chuck Roxas, former Nobody of Sora, into a world where everything was _like some stupid cop-out of a bad romance novel._ One with multiple people of the opposite gender falling for the main character.

Roxas had seen some things, okay? He's been barely a human for a year, had been a heartless body of a boy too bright for longer, and Roxas generally only existed for all of three years _in the middle of a damn war._

But this whole thing? This whole steaming pile of garbage where he was forced to attend school with a bunch of half assed lookalikes of his friends and allies but didn't even ACT like those he knew?

It kinda took a toll on him.

The only thing good about this world had been Glenn, his current boyfriend.

Which was why he wasn't really getting why Ventus and Axel of this world had been relentlessly bugging him about (Name) fucking (Last Name) all the damn time.

Well, no, he kind of got it.

The first few weeks of his educational trip (because if landing in a new world with familiar yet unfamiliar faces wasn't enough of a learning experience then Roxas would eat his keyblade) had him investigating...literally anything, really. Because he wasn't getting a whole lot of info hanging around with his alternate self and his....friend group thing. Which, by the way, was absolutely INFESTED with pointless drama.

Apparently, (Last Name) had been in the same boat, but she had been swept away with their ridiculous hijinks so Roxas was definitely avoiding her.

It wasn't that (Name) was a bad person, really. (Name) was a pretty standard girl, all things considered. No, the reason Roxas avoided her was purely because of the company she brought with her.

For some utterly inconceivable reason, EVERYONE in her friend group was head over heels in love with (Name). It confused the fuck outta Roxas because for all that he did he could not fathom WHY they liked (Name) romantically. Because she was nice? Were their standards that low?

They all had one common theme around them. They were all testosterone-heavy competetive. Oh, sure, it wasn't obvious in some cases, but Roxas had two eyes, and he learned how to use them.

There was only one goal.

(Full Name). Despite the countless of OTHER fishes in the sea, everyone in their circle group collectively decided that (Name) was the one for them. Roxas didn't think they had a lick of sense in their body.

And that was just the male half of their group.

The girls...oh boy, the girls.

They at least had SOME variation, but even that description was pushing it. One half of the female portion seemed to be extras in the bad romantic novel. That wasn't Roxas being mean, its just he definitely had seen parallels in the dynamic. They were nothing but a bunch of gossiping meddling harpies who thought it was okay to push someone into a romantic relationship if someone so much as BREATHED in their general direction.

On the other, there was the mean girl faction. If Roxas thought the first group was bad, then this group took the proverbial cake for being the shittiest people on this planet -- it wasn't an exaggeration.

Kairi. Kairi fucking Eclairé was the de facto MEAN GIRL QUEEN of everything. She was like Xehanort in pink. Roxas wanted to puke just thinking about her. His own Kairi wasn't like that. His Kairi was firmly in love and protective of both Sora and Riku, and Roxas had definitely watched her suplex Lea with the hugest smug grin on her cheeky little face. His Kairi was nothing short of a budding badass.

This Kairi? Ugh, Roxas couldn't even.

Point is, everyone he knew by some fashion in this world that held SOME familiarity to him was bugfuck insane, and huge dumbasses. Roxas could live with that.

Didn't really stop them from seeking him out all the damn time. He wished they would stop, or he was eventually going to flip a bitch.

"Don't be a dick, man! We just wanna scope out the competition, is all."

He fucking hated Ventus Strife. He was a cocky little persistent motherfucker who didn't. Stop. Bugging him. It was driving him up the wall.

He was nothing like Ven. Ven, who was immature but wise all in one sitting, who was as sweet as Sora but three times more awkward than the brunet. Ven, who didn't know what to do with himself but didn't let it stop him from being one of the most supportive people Roxas had ever met, and he only met the guy half a year ago.

Ventus Strife could never hold a candle.

Roxas threw an icy glare at his lookalike, making Ventus freeze midway. "You're a moron. If you just believed me the first time and _left me the fuck alone_ , maybe I'd be able to muster up enough patience to answer, yet again, that **no, I'm not into (Name).** "

Roxas knew how to keep his temper in check, alright? Despite his birth a mere three years ago, he had a decade's worth of experience from Sora's memories to pick up certain social cues and generally when NOT to be a dick.

This was not one of these times.

God, he wanted a drink. He'd probably give Isa and Lea an aneurysm but he quite plainly didn't care right now.

Ventus and Strife both flinched back, as if they hilariously didn't expect Roxas' patience to snap. What a fucking joke.

Axel sighed. "Look, man, we know you've been giving her looks all month. I'm just saying--"

"Since when?" Roxas snapped. He has literally never seen (Name) this past fucking week, much less this month. He'd been a little busy tracking down good colleges to apply for (just in case if he were to get stuck in this utter hellhole), which apparently wasn't what anyone else was doing, drama-obsessed that they were.

Axel adopted a confused look. "When what?"

"When have I ever looked her way?" Roxas honestly wanted to know, just to get this farce over and done with. Also, it didn't seem like they were going to leave him alone, unfortunate as it might have been.

Strife piped up hesitantly. "That time in the cafeteria?"

What.

"I'm always at the cafeteria," Roxas responded flatly. "So are all of you. That _really_ narrows it down," he added sarcastically.

"So you do admit it!" Ventus chimed gleefully, as if he got his present early.

Roxas stared at him incredulously. He looked at the three of them individually, disbelief spreading onto his features. They just didn't stop, did they?

For fuck's sake, he only wanted to go to a cafe to study.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I have some feelings about the Reader-Insert genre of KH/FF stories, okay? One that has like, a plethora of boys to choose from. Particularly those reader inserts from the site called [REDACTED].
> 
> I don't want to mention the name bc I'm scared of being witch-hunted, please let me live.
> 
> Anyway, I just thought it'd be fucking hilarious to see Roxas, the snarky sassy little shit from KH3 proper to get dumped into a reader-insert fic that has a reverse harem going on. Sue me.


	2. that time clarith died, but dont worry its not bad or anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She stared incredulously at her reflection by the riverbank.
> 
> Two ruby red eyes stared back at her, framed by locks of dirty hair that should have been white if she cleaned it.
> 
> Oh, fuck.
> 
> She was Clarith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didn't know what I was thinking of as I wrote this. It just happened. Enjoy 15 or so little tid-bits of Clarith/the SI lamenting at life and stuff.
> 
> Also includes Cute!Clueless!Michaela as a balm for my soul. You're welcome.

  
She stared incredulously at her reflection by the riverbank.

Two ruby red eyes stared back at her, framed by locks of dirty hair that should have been white if she cleaned it.

Oh, fuck.

She was Clarith.

\-------------------

The first thing she did after gaining her memories back was tell Clarith's mother.

Clarith's mother, Mary (nice name??? Mary was so pure it shocked the woman) merely smiled at her.

"Well, since Clarith is gone," and she had to politely ignore the twinge of sadness in Mary's eyes, because guilt was welling up in her and she did not deal well with guilt. "What are you going to do now? And what do I call you?"

"Claire," she answered the older woman immediately. She'd decided on the name as soon as she woke up. It was paying homage to the original Clarith, but with her own identity in the mix too.

Mary smiled. "Its a wonderful name. Welcome home, Claire."

That wasn't a fucking tear in her eye, that was just dust.

Absolutely not tears at all.

Mary only smiled knowingly as the newly-dubbed Claire sniffled.

\-----------------------------------

Claire wonders if the universe is out to get her when she finds a robin on the ground after a grueling day on the fields.

It'd been one normal day as ever, Claire with her modern knowledge in budgeting and a practiced ease with sequestering funds away from prying eyes hiding away profit from the eyes of Yatski Village, which was a cesspool of xenophobes and racists by the way.

Except for Ayn. Ayn was cool.

But like.

It should have been a normal day. She had her fill of work and getting harassed by her co-workers and smiling politely whenever they threw shade at her.

But then.

Then she looks up to the sky, to try and make sense of time, when a bird just. Twitches mid-air.

Then it falls.

Right in front of her.

It looked kind of pitiful, squirming on the ground. Painful, too.

Claire sighed.

How was this her life?

\-----------------------------

"Oh my, you've brought a friend?"

"No. As soon as it's recovered I'm taking it back to the forest."

"Claire, dear..."

"Mary, no."

A pout. "Oh, alright."

\-------------------------

"Mary. That is a spirit of Lord Held's. Don't feed it worms. They have decorum."

"My, is that why you came back from foraging so early?"

"Yes. Here,"

A soft chirp.

"Yes, its for you. Taken from the forest. A squirrel brought it to me once I asked thin air for like, 13 seconds."

Cheerful chirping.

"You know I can't actually understand you, right?"

"It likes the food, Claire. Thank you."

\---------------------------

As thanks for Mary being so patient and kind with her, Claire weaves her a simple shawl.

She might have been gone for like, three days just to gather materials from anywhere OTHER than Yatski, but it was worth it, if only for the deeply surprised look from Mary.

Chirp.

Oh yeah, she'd taken the little robin with her too. Stubborn spirit.

\-------------------

"Oh? How curious...A human who is able to tell which one the Millennium tree actually is?"

Claire stared flatly. Elluka stared back, amused. Claire pointed at the silent tree (not that she'd be able to hear Held, anyway),"There are markings that can look like a face. Anyone with a brain can tell."

Elluka blinks.

Claire sighs in frustration, then thrusts a bundle of blankets with a chirping Michaela inside.

"Look, just," Claire just wanted to go home. "Take the bird back, okay? " The robin then did a 180 and drooped. Which. It was a b i r d. How even.

A bemused Elluka holds the bundle as Claire turned to leave.After a moment of deliberation, Claire looks back and stared at Elluka dead in the eye.

"The Vessel for the demon of Lust is with the Freezis mansion, Ney Phutapie or Prim Marlon have two vessels of sin, one with Conchita and the other is a mirror. I'm pretty sure the alternative way to remove the darkness from the princess is to have her feel an emotional whiplash of epic proportions, so good luck there."

With a flourish, Claire left.

\-------------------------------

Claire stared. No really, she did it without averting her eyes or praying upwards to the heavens and to asshole gods.

"I'm sorry, you want me to what?"

In front of her was Elluka Clockworker. With her were two familiar women.

Michaela and Gumilia. The robin and the squirrel.

Elluka grinned at her. Claire did not feel safe at ALL. Mary, stop laughing! It's not funny!

How the hell was she supposed to teach them how to be human? She BARELY felt like one each time she woke up in the morning.

"Its simple," no, Elluka, cease your train of thought for it was clearly WRONG.

"Nothing is ever that simple." If Claire had a penny for every time she heard that phrase from someone who wanted anything from her, she'd have escaped Yatski with Mary long ago to some quaint little farm with little to no interaction with other humans ever..preferably far away from Aceid if she could help it.

"Maybe so."

Was Elluka fucking Clockwork quoting a MEME at her?

Claire gave her a dead stare. "I demand compensation."

Elluka smiled. "Oh, you will."

No. That wouldn't do. "I want an start-up installment."

"20."

"50."

"Oho, a touch arrogant are we? 21."

"Heathen. I know you have more than that. 48."

Ah, negotiations. Truly a migraine to deal with.

\--------------------------

Claire ended up 35 gold richer (obviously exchanged with equivalent silver and copper pieces, change was nice and made her feel financially stable) with a little tag-along.

Honestly, it wasn't that Michaela was a bad person. It was just. Well.

"Hey, Claire, what was it like in your original world?"

She made the mistake of telling the spirit about her past.

"Did you meet our versions there?"

Claire wanted to cry. How was she supposed to explain that?

"Its...unbelievable, Micha. It's hard to describe."

"I've got all day!"

"We really don't."

"My, don't you two get along?" Mary huffed a breath that was a tell for when she was laughing.

"Its a work in progress. Mary, don't push it. Medicine can only help so much."

\-----------------------

Michaela liked Claire. She was a good person! And really smart too. She learned from Elluka that normal, regular humans and commoners weren't supposed to be that smart, but Claire was a commoner and she was smarter than the nobles!

Claire looked at her weirdly when Michaela told her this though. Humans were very strange.

Anyway, apparently Claire also remembered a past life, from a world that wasn't Evillious, but from somewhere called Earth!

Claire said that Earth was more advanced and complicated than Evillious currently was. Apparently, they were in their 21st Century! Evillious was only in its 5th, which was seriously amazing.

Evillious was pretty. Claire also didn't know much about it, but Michaela only needed to know how to act like a human from Claire. They were going to learn about Evillious together, with Ms Mary too!

Acting like a human was hard. Claire explained it and Michaela got it, kinda, but it was just so...strange.

Claire had names for things humans did that no other person had thought of, and it made Michaela understand a little easier.

For example, xenophobia. Humans who had this or acted with this belief were humans that didn't like other humans that didn't share the same physical similarities as them. The reasons varied, but Claire said it was mostly because of the way people were raised to believe certain things about a certain types of people.

Say you had a group of apples. Those apples weren't the same, like identical, but they were similar. An orange is different, and there were many oranges like the first orange. The apples don't like the oranges, and make the lonely orange stand out a little more.

Well, Claire explained it with a bit more words, but that was how Michaela understood.

Also, apparently, some humans like placing titles on themselves to make them feel important. Like how Lord Held was the leader, then the spirits were lesser.

Michaela thinks this kind of hierarchy is stupid, and Claire responded that it was how humans thrived. They needed to feel needed, and so they brand themselves with a title and stick to it. There were also certain responsibilities to every title a human had, that humans had to adhere to or they wouldn't be deserving of the title at all, regardless if they acquired it or not.Claire complained that no matter how primitive, humans were all the same, clamoring over the same issues and despairing over the pettiest things.

Michaela wondered if Claire hated life."I don't-- I don't hate life, Micha." She liked Claire's name for her. Micha. It could be Michael, it could be Michaela. "It's just."

"Just?"

"You get so used to life, that you just," Claire threw a hand outwards, to the sky, as they both sat on a rock watching under the stars. "You just become used to the fact that the world keeps spinning regardless of what you want. It sucks."

Michaela hummed. "I don't think I understand."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Micha thought for a bit. "If you want something, you should just go and get it, y'know?"

"Its not that simple, Micha."

"Isn't it?"

She thought Claire was being awfully silly about what was simple and what wasn't. Getting what you want is simple, you just go out and get it. If you truly want it, and you deserve to have it, then its yours. She wasn't sure why Claire merely huffed while Ms Mary giggled.

\---------------------

"I think you and Claire are a perfect fit, Michaela."

"You really think so, Ms Mary?"

"I do. That girl...since I met her, she's always focusing on every little detail. I'm worried she'll exhaust herself before her due."

"She's not...your daughter?"

"Oh my, my daughter passed suddenly, long ago. Not that anyone noticed. Claire looks a lot like Clarith, after all."

"Clarith? What was she like?"

"Very shy, that girl. She was also very kind and sweet. Someone like her should have never been born in a cruel time like this. I only hope where ever she is now is happier."

"I wish I could have met her. Me and Claire would like her lots!"

"Claire and I, Micha. And how do you know I'd like Clarith?"

"You're both really kind, Claire! Right, Ms Mary?"

"Indeed. Isn't it nice, Claire?"

"...let's just move on."

"Claire, dear, are you blushing?"

"Shut up!"

\---------------------------

The medicine could only help so much.

Mary felt her time looming closer, so with heavy hearts Claire and Michaela took her to a forest clearing with a cliff that overlooked the horizon. Below, the sea waves crashed against the walls of stone.

They were near Aceid, according to Claire, but not near enough to make it a one-day trip. Claire's funds dropped from 35 to 20 in their travels. The only reason it didn't drop below 10 was because Claire was meticulous in budgeting.

For the occasion, Claire and Michaela set out a soft cloth with crane patterns. Claire wondered why it had been so cheap when she bought it, but the elderly lady who sold it waved her off. The cloth felt like feathers to the touch, so Mary felt at ease.

Next were the snacks. Claire packed sandwiches and some of Earth's delicacies cooked in secret. Michaela began singing a soft tune. Claire taught her the wonders of multi-tasking and killing two birds with one stone (that had been a horrifying explanation, but Claire remained entirely stoic about the matter and calmly explained what idioms were, and why only Claire used them) so while she wanted to fill the silence, she also searched for the vessels. It was still in Aceid, like the last time she'd checked with Claire.

For the next hour, Claire let Mary rest and enjoy the peace. Michaela, sensing the mood (another lesson from Claire that stayed firmly in her heart), stayed quiet.

"Mmh..." Mary shifted. "Claire...you're a really good girl, you know? You don't have to worry about this old woman anymore. You can go do what you want."

Claire smiled wryly. "I haven't quite figured that part out yet, Mary. But thank you."

Mary chuckled.

"Michaela, dear?"

Michaela sniffled. "Ye- yes?"

For a dying woman, Mary sure looked happy. "There's no one way to learn how to be 'human'. We just are."

Michaela made a confused noise.

Mary didn't respond, having closed her eyes. Her breathing slowly receded. She was holding both girl's hands, but the grip grew weaker and weaker. The peaceful shaman smiled, content with the life she'd lived.

\----------------------

A simple funeral was held a few hours after, Claire and Michaela praying to the pyre that slowly burned through what remained of Mary.

\-----------------------

"...Claire? What is love?"

Claire bit back her tongue to stop the automatic response of 'Baby don't hurt me no more' that was about to leave her lips. Yes, she was a bit salty that there was no longer anyone she could exchange memes with. With Elluka it was just a hit-and-miss thing, and Claire didn't really like her enough to make references with the mage.

Regardless, thinking about what was would not help with the situation at all, especially since Michaela was very sincere in her question and genuinely wanted to know.

The conflict: Would she give Micha a text-book definition, a philosophical one, or one from a person experiencing existential crisis?

Claire had to choose an option. Michaela was starting to get uncomfortably close.

"Love is war."

Yeah, no, she was pathetic and an utter moron.

She didn't even know that freaking song enough to explain its deeper nuances to Michaela.

Claire was steadily digging a deeper grave each time she opened her stupid mouth. It was almost impressive.

\---------------

Love is war.

The statement made Michaela a bit nervous. War, the thing humans used as an excuse to cause pain and fear and everything in between? War, that stripped people of their beliefs and their morals until they were a mere shadow of who they were?

Michaela might not know much about the human world, but 'war' was a very familiar term. She hated the word.

Claire merely smiled at her sadly.

It went like this:

"Love is war. War is fought for love. Do you know why?"

"The feeling of loving someone-- its painful. Its painful, because the moment you start loving them, you see their smiles, their joy, the absolute bliss of feeling like the luckiest person in the world.

And when all that is taken from you, how do you think you'd feel?"

Claire's eyes lost their usual steel, lost their hardness and gave way to something that felt almost fragile to Michaela.

"Losing Mary...she may not have been my mother, but...I loved her very much. It hurts to know she's gone. That hurt...it doesn't go away."

"You seem fine, though?"

Claire gave her a brittle looking smile that felt so foreign to Michaela that she wondered if she was talking to the same person anymore.

"Acting's my specialty," Claire's smile wobbled on her face, and her eyes gleamed. No, it...shined?

For some reason, she felt the urge to hug Claire.

She does just that. Claire's her friend, after all, and Michaela loved hugs.

She didn't know what to make of the few blotches of moist water on her shoulders.

Sometimes Claire described love as "knowing you're doing something stupid, reckless, and painful -- but you're going to do it anyway, because you love this person."

Sometimes, Claire said. Sometimes love changed people.

How? Michaela would ask.

If you love someone enough, you'd kill for them too.

A chill crawled up Michaela's spine.

"But...why?"

"Because that's how it is."

"I don't understand, Claire."

"You'll get the idea once you've found people to care about. Now, come on. Aceid's close by."  
\------------------------

Aceid wasn't quite as bad as Yatski, but by god (maybe Behemo, since Claire liked his side of the story better than Levia's, anyway), was it still a trial to get by.

If it weren't for Michaela, Claire would have never found a decent paying job (by her standards because she liked her minimum wage costs dammit).

Bless the green-haired maiden and her penchant to run into trouble.

Or literally anything, really.

\------------------------------

"You two are close, I presume?"

"...I...yes sir."

"Hm...well, it'd be a shame to see you two apart, so I'll assign you to the same duties."

"Thank you so much, Mr. Freezis! Isn't that great, Claire?"

"I...guess so?"

\--------------------------

"Micha."

"Ehehe....whoops?" Michaela laughed nervously.

"How do you even--?" Claire rubbed the bridge of her nose.

In front of them, a huge load of suds poured out of the basin Michaela was cleaning the laundry in.

That is, until this monstrosity came about.

"You used magic, didn't you?"

Michaela stared guiltily at her shoes. Looks like she picked up on human habits fast, but Claire kinda wished this one wasn't the one she picked.

It was like scolding a kitten for being cute.

"Fine. Just. I don't know, have a spell for water and drying ready?"

Clair just hoped the clothes didn't catch on fire. Chanting for the proper effect was supposedly hard, coupling that with Michaela's bullheaded personality and air-head mannerisms...

The Freezis Mansion was lucky it didn't have to rebuild itself.

\----------------------------


	3. from the corner of your eye -- Homestuck X KHR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I stare into the mirror, finding two amber-brown orbs staring back at me.
> 
> "Oh, dear."
> 
> I've been reincarnated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why hasn't this been done before?

I stare blankly in front of the mirror.

The face of a young brunette baby stares back, just as dully.

This is....fairly troublesome.

☆☆☆☆

This is a secret of mine.

I've never told anyone, not my friends, not my brothers, family, absolutely no one, that I know about anime. It wouldn't do to hurt my reputation, so I kept it hidden.

One of my favorites included as series called Tutor Hitman Reborn, or Katekyou Hitman Reborn. None of them would expect one of my stature to like such a thing, but I do.

Hence why I recognize the face in the mirror.

It appears I've been reborn as Sawada Tsunayoshi.

☆☆☆☆

Assimilating into the life of a child is...difficult.

I was supposed to be a mature person who my friends rely on, so I was used to being independent. Being a child, predictably, did not do me any favors.

My mother switched between cooing over how adorable I was to outright forgetting I existed. I didn't think the perceived neglect undertones in the anime were actually true, but here I stand corrected.

Because of this, I noticed that I had a fair amount of trouble adjusting to my now tiny limbs and limited reach. Items previously accessible to me are now...inaccessible.

My inventory is gone as well, which put a damper on my mood. I no longer had a proper storage space to keep items away from prying eyes. I'd have to invest in a proper and secretive hiding spot to keep my essentials.

Perhaps I should give this life a new and fresh perspective, instead of uselessly agonizing over trivial matters.

The uncooperative state of my limbs provide quite the inconvenience however.

This will take some time getting used to.

☆☆☆☆☆

My mother, Nana, is what my previous brother could describe as 'an absolute fuckin' ditz, sis, what are you doin' with that tramp?'. I can almost imagine the accent along with such a statement.

...I miss him.

I miss my friends.

Make fun of me if you must, but ever day that passes by without them all could be equated to absolute torture for one such as I.

I did not think that I appreciated their presences in my life until they were all gone.

It is quite lonely here in my new home.

The other children Nana wanted me to make friends with all avoided me. I do not blame them. I'm told that I am intimidating, and I suppose having a new body did not remove that.

☆☆☆☆☆

I want to avoid the sealing of my Flames as much as possible.

According to what I remember, Sawada Tsunayoshi was sealed because he was threatened (dubiously, as he was a child at the time) by a chiuahua. I'm fairly certain a tree was involved, because the article in question mentioned Tsunayoshi falling off the tree and activating his Flames.

I...I am now absolutely terrified of dogs. Especially ones that yelp. I have no clue if this is due to the fact that I am currently a child, but I have gotten apprehensive of the canine breed.

This will not help matters if my...'father' and the Ninth Boss of Vongola plan to seal my flames away.

☆☆☆☆☆

Kyoya Hibari is certainly a strong person. A carnivore in human skin.

I suppose it wouldn't be proper of me if I asked if he ate human flesh.

His assistant, whom I learned was named Kusakabe Tetsuya, had looked at me strangely, for some unfathomable reason. Perhaps I came off as a tad more odd than I intended?

Regardless, it seems I've acquired the protection of one terrifyingly combat-competent boy. I've also managed to achieve the title of kitten. I am quite alright with this kind of title, I could have been called worse.

My dear brother from the past actually has called me far worse, if you can believe such a thing. My friend told him off, but I truly didn't mind. What was banter between family, after all?

☆☆☆☆☆

It's cold. Its dark. My head is pounding.

Every time I try to think about anything, it feels as if I'm swimming through a tub of molasses. The answer is there. It is.

I just can't...put my finger on it.

I remember...

What do I remember?

My name...is not that. Its been gone long ago. I am a male. I am no longer female.

My name...

It's...

Tsu. Tsu- what?

Tsu-kun? This woman is calling me Tsu-kun. Is that my name?

My brother...he explained...honorifics?

There's two men. An older one, senior. The younger one is...why is he grinning?

What's wrong with me?

I...I don't feel so good. I need help. Who can help me?

...

There's a hand. Its warm. Its...on my back?

Oh, that feels nice.

...carni....vore?

"Kitten."

This voice. I know it. Who is this?

"Kitten, what happened? Who did this?"

Who, indeed? I can't...father? I don't have one but...that feels like the answer.

"Rest, kitten. I will bite to death the herbivores who dared do this to you."

Sleep.

That sounds...nice.

Thanks...Hibari.


	4. Cloud Adoption Service ver. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud gets kids and absolutely no one is surprised, after Denzel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why not, right?
> 
> Also, I have two versions of this written. Sue me.

The thing about kids, in Cloud's opinion, was that they were either the greatest blessing of the gods above --

"Ey! Sora, that's mine!"

"Nuh-uh! Gimme the chocobo first!"

\--or, they were the goddamn apocalypse to modern society.

Don't get him wrong, he adored his two kids. Ever since he found them hiding in Aerith's church, took them home and gave them what he hoped to be a proper livelihood, he couldn't ask for anything better than these two.

Denzel was a delight to have, but he was too old to consider Cloud a parental figure.

As for the twins, well, they never exactly had the joys of parenthood, and Cloud was all too happy to oblige.

But as content as he was to have to kids, as resilient as he was to the world's horrors front and back, sometimes, it was just...all too much.

Adding two trouble making brats into the mix, well.

It was a wonder why Cloud hadn't lost his mind.

That night, when the twins finally wore themselves out, Cloud had to bite back a fond amused smile as he found the two curled up on the couch.

They were highly inseparable when Cloud first found them, and it was hard to find one without the other now. It showed in the way their hands were clasped together, Roxas nuzzling the space between Sora's neck and shoulder, on top of the drooling brunet. Sora's free hand wound around his brother's torso, as if afraid to let him go.

Chuckling, Cloud snapped a photo on his PHS before sending the photo to Tifa, who replied.

' _They're adorable, Cloud. Find a blanket you dummy they must be cold :P_ '

' **Got it.** '

\-----------------------------------

Roxas and Sora were fraternal twins, but it was hard to find the differences between them at times.

And, no, he wasn't being completely literal here. Cloud honest to Goddess Above cannot tell if Roxas was really Roxas or just Sora pretending to be Roxas, or vice versa.

This was because Yuffie (insufferable trickster that she was) gave them Illusion Materia.

Cloud didn't even KNOW there was such a thing.

(Reeve later explained that Illusion Materia were rarely used and rarely sold -- though they fetched a rather cheap price which was the entire point WHY people never sold them -- all because of ShinRa propaganda making it seem like the subtle Illusion, as opposed to the upfront effects of Confusion, was useless. Apparently ShinRa got so caught up in the plan that even THEY forgot the abstract uses of Illusion. Cloud had to hand it to the company, if there was anyone who could somehow lose sight of why they were trying to cover up something in the first place, it was ShinRa.)

Either way, once Sora and Roxas got their grubby little hands on the materia, it was downright IMPOSSIBLE to keep their mischief at bay.

If it weren't for Sora's bleeding heart or Roxas' caution, Cloud would bet his motorcycle that these two would have found themselves in deeper messes than he could account for.


	5. Roxas has Issues with the Reader 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He ended up with three unwanted cockroaches who did not cease to bombard him with useless questions, some migrating over to dangerously hostile territory, with Strife barely mitigating the damage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring a horny Roxas, but don't worry nothing's NSFW its just innuendos.

**salty asshole** to **neon lights**

salty asshole: fuck, g, im done, take me out of my misery  
neon lights: hello 2 u 2 babe  
neon lights: how can i help  
salty asshole: bastards mcgee plus a pussy wont lay off  
neon lights: haha, ur on ur own dude.  
salty asshole: what kind of bf are you  
neon lights: the one whos gonna give u the best bj of ur life if u finally tell them were dating.  
salty asshole: seriously?  
neon lights: tick tock, baby  
salty asshole: i fucking hate you  
neon lights: ♡♡♡  
salty asshole: fine   
salty asshole: ♡  
\--------------  
The cafe they ended up in was one that was secluded and out of the way, though Roxas was sure it wouldn't stay that way if the Axel's fingers tapping on his phone was any indication. He'd need to find another cafe,

While Ventus and Strife were bickering loudly over the drinks, Roxas thought to check his phone again.

He stared at the daunting message from Glenn. A blow job. Fuck. He wanted one of those but his asshole boyfriend wasn't making the decision easy. Maybe he was still mad about the whole secretly dating thing.

Roxas didn't deserve Glenn, really, but he'd been asked out and who was he to deny the guy?

"Who're you texting, other me?" Strife asked, making all heads turn toward Roxas, interested.

It was at this moment that Roxas could see the potential for chaos, for once, that could have been instigated by him and him alone.

And really, he would be an idiot to take a gift horse in the mouth.

As nonchalantly as he could, he smoothly set down his phone, tilted his head slightly at them, and oh-so-innocently answered.

"Oh, no one. Just my boyfriend."

\-----------------------  
 **neon lights** to **salty asshole**  
neon lights: that was fast  
salty asshole: i saw an opportunity and i took it  
neon lights: figures  
salty asshole: that better be the best damn blow job you hear me  
neon lights: aye aye captain

neon lights: oh my god u got hard from that didnt u  
salty asshole : shut the fuck up  
neon lights: u useless pansexual, ur so cute.  
salty asshole : Wait, are you really dating???   
neon lights: yes, we are  
neon lights : and give the phone back to my boyfriend before he hooks your right  
salty asshole: i did not think that through  
neon lights: ud be right  
salty asshole: can we cuddle tonight, sex tomorrow  
neon lights: ofc. ill have the hot cocoa ready  
salty asshole: thanks  
neon lights: ♡♡♡♡♡♡  
\-------------------  
"You can't be gay!" Ventus burst out, pointing an accusing finger at Roxas.

Roxas rose an eyebrow. "And why not?"

Strife made a strangled noise. "Because I'm you?" Axel was nodding in agreement. Roxas snorted.

"I'm the farthest thing from you, Strife. We're not the same."

Done dealing with idiots, Roxas stood up and made to leave, snatching his phone out of Ventus' hands and quickly maneuvering outside.

"Hey! We're not done yet!" Axel called out indignantly from behind. Roxas snorted.

"Well isn't that funny? Because I was."

"You're a faggot! See if (Name) or any of us ever come near you!" Ventus shouted furiously.

Roxas grinned wryly.

"Good. I don't have to waste my time with you assholes anymore."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glenn is a bastard, but he's _that bitch_. I love my little asshole.


End file.
